


Lazy Morning

by Shaunarnia



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Long-Term Relationship(s), Male-Female Friendship, POV Female Character, Relationship(s), morning fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 00:32:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2208921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaunarnia/pseuds/Shaunarnia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: you should write a joel and reader where it's really fluffy cuddles morning cuddles.</p><p>You and Joel have no intention of getting out of bed today, so you just lay there cuddling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Morning

Your eyes flickered open, vision blurry to begin with before they had adjusted to the morning sunshine smiling through the window. You stirred slightly and looked down, seeing Joel’s arm wrapped around your waist. You allowed yourself to fully relax again, a smile decorating your lips simply from being under Joel’s touch. You loved mornings like this; mornings where you both did absolutely nothing other than bask in each other’s company. You lay there idly for a few more minutes, feeling Joel’s chest rise and fall softly, curving your back into his torso as stealthily as you possibly could as not to wake him.

“I’m awake, you know.” He whispered into your ear, his voice still groggy. He tucked your hair out of the way for him to plant kisses on your cheek.

“You’ve been awake all this time?” He moved his arm for you to stretch, contented groaning falling from your lips as you arched your back and raised your arms high in the air, the sleeves of Joel’s baggy hoodie rolling up slightly. You fell back onto the bed, facing him this time, resting your head on your pillow and flashing him a smile.

“All this time.” He returned your smile, the corners of his eyes creasing. His smile never left his face, his eyes refusing to leave yours as your fingers weaved together.

“What? Did I drool in my sleep or something?” You giggled, your brows furrowing ever so slightly.

“No, no.” Joel laughed, scooting closer to you, “You’re just so damn beautiful, (Y/N), even when you’ve not long woken up.”

“Eh, you’re not bad either, just sort your hair out, you’re giving hedgehogs everywhere a run for their money.” You teased, gesturing to his dark head of hair, throwing a wink his way before caressing him, “I love you.” You whispered, almost mouthed, putting all jokes aside.

“I love you too.” Joel engulfed you in his arms, heaving the covers over both of you, “Nice hoodie, by the way. I wonder who it belongs to.” He joked, poking you gently.

“I always steal your hoodies, get over it.” You chuckled, poking him in return. 

“I don’t know about you, but I have absolutely no intention of moving today.” Joel sighed, yawning slightly, causing you to yawn also. Yawning was contagious; you’d never understood why.

“Can we just stay here all day?” You hooked your leg around his calf and rested your head on his bare chest, feeling it rise and fall, his breathing regulated, “It’s just that I’m really happy with doing nothing except staying in bed with you all day.”

“If that’s what you want to do, then I’m more than happy to.”


End file.
